Cloud nine
by Akiofthefunk
Summary: Tsuna is called down by Hibari to discuss his activities in the past few weeks, at least that's the cover story. :D 1827 Yaoi Lemon and all that citrusy goodness! :P Please review, my second lemon ever! A little humor in the second chap?


**"I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" said oh so sadly**

Tsuna walked down the hall slowly, clutching the peice of paper in his hand. He was nervous. He had bee sitting in class not paying attention to the teacher when a student knocked on the door. The student talked to the teacher in a whisper his knees shaking and sweat obvious on his brow. he was nervous about something, but what? The teacher nodded at the boy as he spoke then looked at Tsuna before looking back. The teacher took the offered peice of paper and then watched the student leave. He walked over to Tsuna and handed him the note and said grimly five words, "Hibari wants to see you," Gokudera had insisted on going but Tsuna declined his offer, brave at the moment but now he stood at the door of the reception room cowering like a scared rabbit.

Tsuna looked down at the note in his hand in neat scrawl it read, "_Please have Sawada Tsunayoshi come to the reception room at 11:30 this morning. He is requested by me for a meeting concerning his activities in the last few weeks. ~Hibari Kyoya, Prefect and head chair of the discplinary commity."_ Tsuna gulped and lifted his arm to knock on the door only to have it opened to reveal Hibari in all his dark haired glory. "H-hibari-san? You wanted to see me?" Hibari looked down at Tsuna for a moment before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him in the reception room. "HIIEE!" Tsuna cried as Hibari locked the door. Hibari calmly made his way over to the couch and sat down, he closed his eyes and seemed at peace.

Tsuna panicked. It had been amost five mintes and Hibari hadn't said anything. Tsuna thought back to the last few days searching for a reason Hbari would be angry. Reborn hadn't shown up at the school to cause trouble in a while and Gokudera hadn't blown anything up. Just as Tsuna was about to have a heart attack from all the stress Hbari opened his eyes. "Tsunayoshi, please sit," he said patting the cushion beside him. Tsuna quickly made his way over to Hibari not wanting to upset him. Tsuna sat down careful not to jostle the prefect or touch him, as soon as he was seated Hibari turned to him.

"I am going to ask you something, you are going to answer truthfully, got it?" Tsuna nodded vigorously willing to do anything to keep Hibari from biting him to death. "I have feelings for you, i want to be more than friends, what i want to know is do you feel the same way?"

To say Tsuna was shocked was the understatement of the year. He had dreamed of this day ever since he met Hibari. The way Hibari could take down one hundred trained fighters without breaking a sweat made him feel safe, the way his eyes peirced him made his heart pound like a hundred jackrabbits, he always loved Hibari and to hear those words come out of his mouth almost made him faint. "Tsunayoshi? You haven't answered me."

Tsuna looked at Hibari doe eyed. "I-is this a dream?" Tsuna whispered. Hibari smirked and shook his head. "So, you're serious?"

"Yes, I love you," Hibari said pulling Tsuna closer so that thier noses were touching. Tsuna looked at the almost gentle look in Hibari's eyes and smiled. He was serious.

"I-I love you too." Hibari leaned in and brushed his lips against Tsuna's before pushing hard against his lips. The kiss was feverish and bruising and a little sloppy due to lack of experience but it left Tsuna flushed and wanting more. Hibari smiled a teasing smile and pushed Tsuna back until Tsuna was laying down and he was straddling him. Hibari crashed his lips down onto Tsuna's and bagan ravishing him again. Tsuna opened his mouth when Hibari bit his bottom lip and allowed Hibari to explore his wet cave.

Hibari pulled back when the need for air became to great. "I always knew who'd be the submissive type," he smirked down at Tsuna.

"Supposed to the alternative of you biting me to death for trying to control you? No thanks." Hibari chuckled before pulling Tsuna back into a bruising kiss. Hibari felt his way from Tsuna's waist to the collar of his shirt and started tugging on the buttons in permission. Tsuna nodded. Hibari lifted his chest enough to make room for his hands. Hibari slowly unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt careful not to break their kiss until Tsuna's chest was bare. Hibari looked at Tsuna's tan toned skin admiringly making Tsuna blush. "S-stop it's embarassing," Tsuna said. It's not like Hibari hadn't seen Tsuna without a shirt but he had never been straddling him or looking at him with half mast eyes before.

Hibari chuckling bent down and bit Tsunas neck, hard, earning him a pleasured moan from Tsuna. This surprised not only Tsuna but Hibari. Hibari looked at Tsuna once before making a similar bite in a different place. Tsuna gave a drawn out moan and his cock hardened until he was half erect. "You, my Tsunayoshi, are a masochist," Hibari smirked into Tsuna's neck. He sucked on an apparently sensitive part of Tsuna's neck leaving a bright red mark.

"Maybe-aaah!" Tsuna moaned as Hibari pinched his nipples rather roughly. Hibari chuckled letting his hands roam down to Tsuna's waist.

"May I?" Hibari asked fingering the button on Tsuna's pants. Tsuna looked at Hibari for a second incredulous that he would ask before nodding his consent. Hibari wasted no time in pulling off Tsuna's pants his underwear coming down as well. "Beautiful," Hibari whispered taking in the sight of a fully naked Tsuna. Tsuna blushed tomato red in embarassment.

To save Tsuna from embarassing himself to death Hibari took off his shirt and pants leaving himself in black silky boxers, before he could take them off Tsuna stopped him. "Huh?" Tsuna smirked and put his two index fingers in the waistband on each side of Hibari's waist.

"I want to take them off," he said teasingly.

Hibari nodded and let Tsuna slowly pull down his boxers slowly revealing his fully hard cock, which was much bigger than Tsuna's. "You too," Tsuna said as soon as he threw the boxers away somewhere in the room. Hibari immediatly latched himself onto Tsuna's chest marring his tanned skin with bite marks and hickeys. When finally Tsuna's hard on was too painful too bare he said something. "Ne, Hibari, pleeeaase!" he whined as Hibari teased the tip of Tsuna's cock.

"Please? I can't do anything until you tell me what you want," Hibari said knowing full well what Tsuna wanted.

Tsuna moaned as Hibari slowly grasped his leaking cock. "Please...I want you to...f-fill me," that little sentence coming out of Tsuna's mouth sent him overboard without bothering to prepare Tsuna he pulled him into his lap and thrusted, slowly, into Tsuna. Tsuna yelled in pain and of course pleasure. The pain mixed with the feeling of being filled by Hibari had him moaning and mewling. Hibari trying to be a little more considerate of Tsuna held still as Tsuna adjusted to his size. When Tsuna gave the go ahead not a minute later Hibari pulled back and slammed in fast.

It took a few thrusts to find the bundle of nerves that would have Tsuna seeing stars but finally he hit it with such force that Tsuna came hard into Hibari's chest. "hehe, that didn't take much," Hibari laughed. Tsuna bit Hibari's shoulder and slightly growled coming down from his high.

Since Hibari needed to go longer he began to pump Tsuna in rythym with his thrusts. Hibari and Tsuna were in bliss. They wanted this feeling to last forever, the warmth from each others bodies, the sounds of the others pleasure and the immense pleasure they felt themselves had them on cloud nine. **2**

Hibari felt he was close so he abandoned Tsuna's cock to pull the smaller boy close to himself and moan into his neck as he and Tsuna came together their moans mixing together into a song of pure pleasure. Tsuna and Hibari sat still entwined with each other for a few minutes to catch their breath. "Wao," Hibari said his face buried in Tsuna's chest.

"Yeah...Wow," Tsuna laughed a little. Just as Hibari was about to pull out of Tsuna the reception room door opened the lock broken by the intruder. "TENTH!" Gokudera called before spotting a very shocked Tsuna and a smirking Hibari. "...Tenth..." Gokudera paled. He looked at Tsuna and the position he was in before turning to Hibari. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TENTH!" Gokudera about to lunge at Hibari and Tsuna was stopped when he was grabbed by Yamamoto. "Uh...Sorry, sorry, we'll just get out of your hair," Yamamoto lauhed his calming laugh and pulled Gokudera out of the reception room.

Tsuna was so embaressed he couldn't move. "They...saw...us, doing...this," he finally stuttered out.

"Yes, they did," Hibari said not even the slightest bit embaressed. Tsuna groaned hiding his burning face in Hibari's chest. Hibari kissed Tsuna's neck a few times reassuringly. "Hey, you tired?"

"Uhh...no? Why?" Tsuna asked confused at the sudden question.

"Let's go for another round," Hibari laughed as Tsuna squeeked in surprise and slight curiosity.

**So? How is the lemon? It was only my second ever so...:) Be nice! **

**1. Can you tell where I'm from? One guess...we are famous for maple syrup and being cold, eh? :D **

**2. being on Cloud nine means to be extremely happy...or something of that nature..:S**

**Oh, and Review! You know why? 'Cuz reviews are like Rainbows there is a pot of gold at the end of each one! :P **

**(Okay so i made that up...) :D **

**~Akki **


End file.
